Alaric
King Alaric (meaning: noble, regal ruler) was the king of Adonai, a nation found on a continent in another realm. Due to war he and his people were forced to flee his home. He now strives to rebuild a ruined nation in Avalon in order to give his fugitive people a peaceful place to thrive. Biography Early Years: Alaric came from a long line of kings beginning with his grandfather, Adonai, whose name was given to his nation. Alaric's father, Uther, ruled before him as a fair and just king. However, he was a hard mon, and he took no leniency on his son. Alaric was trained hard in the ways of politics, battle and etiquette by tutors. Successes were never truly praised while failures were given a cold eye and a harsh word. Yet despite feeling disapproved of by his father, Alaric was a loyal youth. He did his best for his people, often placing their needs before his own. Yet though his heart was in the right place, his pride and arrogance often blinded him to the better path. As a teenager this ultimately led to his departure from the castle. He spent five years wandering his kingdom. At first this was simply the foolish adventuring whim of a prince, but as he walked through the countryside it became a learning experience all its own. He immersed himself in the life of his people, learning their problems, beliefs and desires. Along his travels he also made many friends including Gawain who would later become Captain of his Royal Guard. Alaric returned to the castle after news that his father was dying of illness reached him. Now a young adult, he was more somber and wise then when he had left. It was not long after his return that his father passed, leaving him to be king. Kingship of Adonai: Alaric's first goal as king was to find a queen who would aid in his endeavors as ruler. It was not long before he married Princess Thyme, a young, pretty Vileplume. However, their marriage wasn't long. Due to complications during the birth of their first child, Princess Kara, Thyme passed away. Devastated, Alaric shut himself away and devoted his time to his daughter, only dealing with matters of state when they needed his direct attention. It wasn't until another princess, Genesis, visited the court for the traditional ball that Alaric found himself snapping out of his depression. The beautiful Gardevoir was kind, yet outspoken and independent. She took advantage of the ball to reprimand the king for his lack of action in matters of state. At first annoyed by her, and later intrigued, Alaric began to spend his time with the opinionated princess, eventually marrying her. Alaric began to become more active in the lives of his people again after that. He travel the country as he did in his younger years, again learning and hearing their grievances. It was upon one of these trips that he discovered Nicolas, a young Eevee at the time. The child was an orphan and, though not of royal blood, displayed to Alaric such devotion and bravery that he decided to adopt the child as his own to serve as his heir apparent. Genesis quickly approved, pleased to have a son to raise since her and Alaric were unable to have one themselves. Years passed in peace as the kingdom thrived under Alaric and Genesis' rule. Alaric became a well beloved king with his people and, despite its small size, his nation gained the respect of its neighbors. Fall of Adonai: It was six years after his marriage to Genesis that problems began to arrise on the continent. The land, which was balanced by nine crystals, began to fall apart. The king of the north, King Xenith, had corrupted his crystal, the White Crystal of Purity, to exude Pride and began to use its power to corrupt his neighbors. Eventually the evil spread, changing the positive aspects the crystals promoted into evils: Honor became Mistrust, Strength changed to Wrath, Humility and Generosity became Envy, Prosperity turned to Gluttony, Unity was tainted to be Lust, Productivity was Greed and Neutrality spiraled down into Sloth. Alaric, with the help of his people, was able to change the Red Crystal of Honor back, but were not powerful enough to stop the spread of Xenith's powers. War encased the continent. Xenith fixed his eyes upon the small, rebelling nation of Adonai and Alaric knew the only solution was to flee. Instead of preparing an army, he prepared a fleet to carry his people away from the dying land. He hoped that, somehow, they would find some place new to rebuild. It was with a heavy heart that he loaded the ships with his people, watching as the kingdom of his forefathers was burned to the ground. Discovery of Avalon: Weeks after setting sail, the people of Adonai were still at sea. Unable to find dry land large enough for them to settle, they continued, a nation adrift. Running out of supplies and hope, the fleet found itself inside a raging storm. Tossed upon the waves, Alaric felt he had simple led his people from one doom to another. Yet when hope seemed lost, a light in the sky flash and the ships found themselves on a strange beach. Looking above them they could see the ruins of an old castle and its city. Determined to get out of the storm, Alaric led his people to the abandoned town. The next day he was able to survey the land. Deeming it uninhabited, but good for a new start, he resolved to live there and resurrect the ancient city as his own country. Category:NPCs Category:Aether